Sleep While I Drive
by JoseyRae
Summary: How two people can find each other.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

Noah's POV

He thought he'd made the best decision for their baby when he said yes to the adoption. At 16 he just wasn't ready to be a father but he knew deep down that one day he would be. Finn had never truly forgiven him but after a brief thing with Rachel he had returned to Quinn. They weren't the IT couple anymore but they were happy. He decided to work harder to get out of this town. He asked Rachel for help with what he had been missing in has studies. She agreed. Even now though she seemed different, even more alone than before. He knew what that was like. Maybe even better than her.

That's how they became everything to the other without even

knowing. He knew she was getting out of this town, and he

figured he'd follow her anywhere at this point. The only time

everyone was together was Glee and even then they had a hard

time being a team. To many ties had been severed. He knew she

was sad but didn't know what to do for her. The last time he had

really seen her happy was after him singing Sweet Caroline to her.

That was it, he'd do it again. Hell to be honest he thinks he'd do

anything for her to be happy again. When he fell he didn't know

but he had.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

Rachel's POV

Nothing is ever what it seems. Life for me isn't anyway. I thought I wanted Finn but after Babygate he seemed different. I was there for him but he was elsewhere. After being together briefly, I just couldn't do it anymore. Everyone assumed he broke it off with me. So I let them believe it when he didn't correct them. Even the few people I thought were my friends had pulled away from me. The only time I felt like myself was when I was singing but Glee wasn't the same everyone was divided. I was alone. I agreed to help Noah better himself, if only to be around some one else. I guess I'm using him in a way but I think he's lonely to cause he doesn't seem to mind the company. I wonder if he knows he's all I have? At this point he's what keeps me here. Sometimes I wonder if he would miss me if I left, just packed up and left. No ones else would my dad's think I should spends the summer finding myself before my senior year. Maybe I'll ask Noah if he's willing to find himself with me.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing.

Noah's POV

Two days. Two days and then 180 days of freedom. No ex friends, baby drama, or just plain annoying people. He couldn't take anymore. He hadn't seen Rachel all week because there wasn't any homework with it being the last week of school. He wonders when he started missing her and what this summer would be like with out her. All he did know was he didn't want to find out.

Rachel's POV

Not having to tutor Noah was hard. She missed see him. She could compare to not being able sing or breathe. She knew then she was going to ask him to come with her she just didn't know how. What if he didn't want to, didn't want her like she wanted him? Tomorrow, at the end year Glee party she would find a way to ask.

The last day of school was just half a day and the Glee kids were having their party. Mr. Schue had hoped that they could come together for one last time without all the stuff between them and have a good time. Everything set up and everyone seemed to be doing fine. The groups were still divided but seemed to be getting along okay. So he suggested they all sing together for the last time that year. So everyone came together and sang their hearts out. It was beautiful like nothing bad had ever happened. As soon as they were done everyone seemed on a high. As the day was coming to as close Rachel asked Mr. Schue if she could sing something he simply nodded. No one knew what was coming until they heard the guitar chords ring out through the room and Rachel's start quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing.

Rachel's POV

I had no idea what I was doing it just came to me. I'd made up my mind I wanted Noah to come with me, to be with me. I just hoped he felt the same way. Not having it in me to just ask I hoped he would understand me this way. No one knew I could play guitar, no one asked. So here I sit opening my heart and hoping it doesn't brake.

_Come on baby let's get out of this town_

_I gotta full tank of gas and the top rolled down_

_There's a chill in my bones I don't wanna be left alone_

_So baby you can sleep while I drive_

She still hadn't looked up.

_I'll pack my bag and load my guitar_

_In my pocket I'll carry my heart_

_I've got some money I saved enough to get underway_

_And baby you can sleep while I drive_

Chancing it she looked up to see everyone wondering where a song like this came from and why. She saw him then watching her so she pushed on.

_We'll go through Tucson up to Santa Fe_

_And Barbara in Nashville says we're welcome to stay_

_I'll buy you glasses in Texas a hat in New Orleans_

_And in the morning you can tell me your dreams_

_You know I've seen it before this mist that covers your eyes_

_You've been looking for something that's not in your life_

_My intentions are true_

_Won't you take me with you_

_And baby you can sleep while I drive_

At that she had looked away from Noah to Finn and Quinn to get her point across.

_Oooooh…..ooooh…..ooooh_

_Is it other arms you want to hold you_

_The stranger, the lover_

_You're free you can get that with me_

She hoped he was getting it. Because she was putting everything she had into this for him. Now at almost a whisper she sang with her eyes closed. Hoping.

_Come on baby let's get out of this town_

_I gotta full tank of gas and the top rolled down_

_If you won't take me with you_

_I'll go before night is through_

_And baby you can sleep while I drive_

No one said anything but everyone knew who she sang to. Did he know?


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing.

Noah's POV

That was the most amazing thing ever. At first I didn't realize she was singing to me but then I felt it. Like I was missing something until her words registered with me. She was asking me to take a chance with her. I don't know if I'm ready for her to know my feelings but I willing to try.

Rachel's POV

Everyone else kind of spread out when I was done leaving Noah standing before me. I could tell he was thinking hard so I gathered my things getting ready to disappear when I could. He didn't notice when I walked by him. Which led to the ache in my chest now. If only the door were closer. Mr. Schue was talking to everyone now so I used that as my get away. I was leaving that night after dinner with my dads. Maybe getting away alone was for the best. As she put the last of her things into her car she felt a pang in her chest whether it was leaving her dads or know that Noah wasn't going with her she didn't know. She told them not to watch her go it would to hard for her. So they went back in and closed the door behind them only to head up stairs to keep from running back put after her. She pt the car in reverse and eased off the brake as she turn her head to see better. Her heart nearly stopped as the red glow of her backup lights cast shadows across jean clad legs and a duffle bag. She put the car in park and gathered her courage before opening her door. Without talking she understood that it took him awhile to understand she was singing to him and that by the time he did she was gone. When he finally spoke all he said was he was willing to drive first.

The end.


End file.
